La Dama de Hielo
by SirCJ
Summary: La Navidad con los Hellsing's, sera algo rara pero, tambien agradable. un lindo, y bello momento para Integra- Reviews, sino venganza!1*////* xD
1. Chapter 1

Pan de dios…

En la gran Londres, a las 7:30 a.m., sonaba el pequeño pero fuerte despertador de la líder hellsing en su gran cuarto al estilo victoriano. Esta se levanto con delicadeza y elegancia, se ducho, peino su cabello, vistió con su elegante y costoso traje. Fue hasta su oficina, donde Walter terminaba de arreglar su desayuno.

-buenos días, sir integra. Saludo el mayordomo con una leve inclinación.

-buenos días. Dijo integra mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.-gracias, por el desayuno Walter, el periódico?.

-de nada, sir integra. El periódico aun no ha llegado, supongo que habrá un poco de tardanza. Ya que hubo unos problemas.

-que problemas?. Pregunto integra bebiendo un sorbo del te.

-debido al ataque que hubo en las afueras de Londres. Estoy seguro que el informe, llegara en unos momentos. Comento Walter.

-si, entiendo. Comento integra terminando de desayunar y empezando su interminable trabajo. -Alucard regreso?.

-si, volvió un poco después de que usted se fue a dormir.

-y seras?.

-ella volvió, hace unas horas antes del amanecer con los gansos salvajes. Dijo Walter.

--

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, a las 7:45 para ser específicos, Argentina, Buenos Aires. Despertaba en un sofá, una niña de 10 años apenas cumplidos, de cabello negro y ojos azules. En una habitación que en realidad era una casa. No media más que 5 X 5 metros cuadrados, frente a ella una cama donde descansaba un hombre de edad muy avanzada. Al lado de el, una mesita de luz, que sostenía muchos francos de medicina. Y al lado del sofá, un pequeño baño que apenas alcanzaba los 2 X 1 m2. La chica despertó ya vestida, con un pantalón de gimnasia azul y una camiseta con líneas horizontales, blanco con rosa, ambas prendas lucían gastadas.

-será mejor que me levantarme. Dijo la niña con un bostezo levantándose.

-buenos días, Sofía. Dijo el anciano arrugado sentándose en la cama.

-buenos días, abuelo. Dijo la niña caminando hacia el.-el doctor dijo que no tienes que levantarte.

-pero quiero ayudarte, mi niña. Solo tienes 10 años y ya tienes que cargar conmigo. Dijo el anciano levantándose dificultosamente.-al menos, déjame ayudarte en algo.

-tu no eres una carga nono, si quieres ayudarme, me puedes preparar la merienda para mi y diego. Dijo la niña buscando y colocándose zapatillas rojas.

-perfecto, tu ahora donde vas?. Dijo el caminando hacia una cocina que se encontraba cerca de la cama.

-yo, ahora iré a ayudar en el centro comunitario. Dijo Sofía.- Allí desayunare, Abu mariano.

-muy bien. Dijo mariano mientras hacia un emparedado y colocándolo junto a un jugo de manzana, en una bolsa de papel.-aquí tienes.

**-**gracias, bueno ahora me iré. Volveré a eso de las 20:00.

-por que tan tarde?. Siempre vuelves a las 17:00.

-es que hoy me toca trabajar en el almacén de la señora Rodríguez.

-ahora me acuerdo. Dijo el anciano buscando algo en el cajón de la mesita de luz, allí saco una pequeña caja que se la dio a Sofía.-estuve ahorrando mucho, para esto.

-que es?. Dijo la niña confundida.

-hace un mes cuando vino el doctor, me dijo que tu vista estaba mal, tenias que usar anteojos para ver bien. Me puse a ahorrar y pude encargar y pagar unos lentes para ti.

-gracias Nono, ahora podre ver bien. Dijo la niña con una sonrisa abriendo y colocándose unas finas gafas redondas y grandes para ella.

-se que no son de las mas caras, o las mas modernas. Pero por lo menos podrás ver bien. Dijo mariano con un poco de remordimiento, por no poder comprarle algo mejor a Sofía.

-eso no importa, lo que me importa es la intención y el cariño que pusiste en ellas!. Dijo la niña abrazando al abuelo.-pero ahora me tengo que ir, sino llegare tarde.

-muy bien. Adiós, que tengas un buen día. Dijo el anciano colocando una cruz pequeña de madera en el cuello de Sofía y haciendo una cruz en su frente.-que dios te proteja.

-gracias Abu, a ti también que dios te proteja y guarde. Dijo la niña saliendo.

Esta salió a un pequeño patio, donde descansaba en un rincón una bicicleta blanca. Sofía subió en ella, y condujo por un vecindario de clase baja. Cada vez que pasaba por un lugar donde había personas, estas la saludaban diciendo…

-buenos días, Sofy.

-buenos días. Decía ella con una sonrisa.

Paro en una vecinal que tenia pegado un salón estaciono su bicicleta y entro al lugar donde había unos chicos y chicas mas pequeños que ella y dos señoras mayores. Estos la vieron con una sonrisa al llegar.

-hola Sofy!. Saludo una niña de unos 4 años con cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-hola, María!. Dijo Sofía besando la mejilla de la niña.

Después de saludar a todos, ella y las señoras fueron hasta la cocina. Allí empezaron a preparar una cazuela muy grande con agua, le colocaron unas hierbas y allí salió te. Anunciaron que llego un camión de pan. Descargaron dichos bizcochos y los colocaron en mesas de madera, junto con cucharas de plástico y azúcar.

-bien ya esta todo. Dijo una señora regordeta con cabello anaranjado mirando a Sofía.-tu donde tienes que ir hoy?.

-yo tengo que ir a arreglar las plantas de la señora Martínez y de el farmacéutico. Más tarde iré a comprar las medicinas de mi abuelo. También iré al puerto para llevarle algo de comer a diego, y por ultimo tengo que limpiar el almacén de la señora Rodríguez. Explico Sofía y la señora quedo sorprendida.

-Sofía, eso es mucho para ti, si quieres puedo mandar a Sergio a para que compre los medicamentos de tu abuelo. Dijo la señora preocupada mirando a un adolecente de 15 años.

-no esta bien, mira ya llegaron los chicos. Dijo Sofía mirando como entraban niños y niñas dentro de los 4 y 13 años de edad. Todos llevaban una taza de plástico con una servilleta.

-si, ya puedes ir a desayunar. Dijo la señora y yendo hasta otra con cabellos blancos.

-Marta, esa niña es un pan de Dios. Comento la señora de cabellos blancos.

-todos la quieren mucho. Lastima que a su abuelo esta muy enfermo, desde los 9 que no va a la escuela, Silvia. Comento marta.

-si, pero por suerte tiene a diego que le ensaña muchas cosas. Hasta le enseño hablar en ingles. Dijo Silvia.

Después de desayunar, Sofía salió a arreglar las plantas de la señora Martínez. Más tarde ella le pago 20 pesos. Y posteriormente de arreglar las del farmacéutico, este le dio 30. De los cuales 28 tuvo que gastar para comprar las medicinas de su abuelo.

A las 12:56, Sofía andaba en bicicleta, buscando a su amigo diego en el puerto de la marina. El era uno de sus mejores amigos, un marinero de 28 años. Lo encontró acomodando unas cajas de madera, se acerco a el.

-hola, diego!. Saludo haciendo que diego pegara un salto.

-ah!, eres tu!. Mira que me pegaste un susto, Sofía. Dijo suspirando y sentándose en una caja junto a Sofía.

-toma, mi abuelo lo preparo para ti. Tú nunca te alimentas como se debe. Dijo la niña dándole una bolsa de papel.

-ah, dile que gracias. Dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

-de nada, diría el. En fin, donde piensas ir esta vez?. Pregunto con curiosidad dándole un mordisco al emparedado de queso.

-no lo se. No tengo ni la más pálida idea, de donde nos enviaran. Por mi parte, deseo ir a la tierra de las oportunidades.

-donde queda eso?.

-es estados unidos. El país donde puedes conseguir todo. Dijo con aire de soñador.-donde tu vida puede cambiar de un día para el otro. Y casi siempre para mejor.

-wow, eso suena genial. Me gustaría ir contigo y el nono. Dijo Sofía pensando en su abuelo.

Así después de un rato charlando, Sofía volvía a su vecindario. Fue hasta un gran almacén, donde trabajaba limpiando y ayudando a la gente.

-niña tonta!. Regaño una mujer gorda con pelo negro y ojos del mismo color.-llegas tarde!.

-perdón, señora Rodríguez. Se disculpo Sofía.- es que me tomo tiempo volver del puerto, había muchos autos.

-eso no importa!. Anda y limpia los pisos, los estantes y todo el almacén. Ahora!. Ordeno la señora Rodríguez y Sofía fue corriendo.

Después de limpiar todo y que la señora le diera su paga de $50. Por todo el trabajo de tres semanas. Sofía volvía a su casa, al llegar se asusto mucho. Había una ambulancia y muchas personas reunidas, rompió en llanto al ver que su abuelo era metido en una bolsa de plástico negra. Corrió hacia el.

-abuelito!. Decía aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo.-no me dejes sola!.

-Sofía, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Dijo Silvia detrás de ella.-mi niña, tu abuelo quería descansar.

-pero Silvia!. Primero mi abuelita y ahora mi abuelo!. Dijo la niña con lágrimas ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Silvia empapándolo de ellas.

--

En la casa hellsing, integra terminaba de cenar, algo la tenia inquieta, sintió un vacio. Ni siquiera podía mantener el rostro ni la mirada serios, no sabia el porque. Fue a su oficina donde estaban Walter y Alucard. Ella se sentó y su mirada quedo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-integra que te sucede?. Pregunto Alucard.

Integra no le respondió.

-ama, integra. Repitió Alucard con un poco de impaciencia.

Ninguna respuesta, ella tenia la mirada perdida en el infinito. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y su brazo en el costado del asiento con su puño sosteniendo una de sus mejillas.

-INTEGRA. Dijo Alucard con más impaciencia.

-sir integra. Dijo Walter en voz alta.

-señorita. Repitió.

-señora integra. Repitió Walter, el y Alucard se miraron, el mayordomo tomo una practica que no utilizaba desde que sir Arthur se casara y tuviera a integra.

Tomo de su mano derecha, su dedo índice con el meñique y los llevo a sus labios. Tomo aire y soplo, un fuerte chillido agudo, que resonó por toda la mansión, Alucard estaba a punto de golpear a Walter, ya que no soportaba tal sonido. Pero se limito a observar divertido a integra, esta al oír el silbido, despertó de sus pensamientos, aunque no de la forma que ella hubiera deseado. Dio un grito y sin darse cuenta, cayo de espaldas con silla y todo al suelo. Se levanto sonrojada casi al instante, se acomodo su traje y miro a los hombres.

-por que hicieron ese maldito silbido?. Pregunto un poco molesta.

-hace 15 min, que estamos esperando a que te despertaras. Dijo Alucard burlón.

-por eso aplique, una técnica que usaba con su padre. Comento Walter divertido.

-esta bien. Dijo integra aun un poco molesta.-que querías Alucard?.

-el objetivo fue silenciado.-dijo Alucard levantándose y desapareciendo en las sombras.-me voy a cenar.

-esta bien. Dijo integra.

Walter levanto la silla de integra y esta se sentó. Comenzó a ordenar sus papeles como siempre con ayuda del mayordomo, aunque en un rincón de su mente aun seguía divagando.

-sir integra, le sucede algo?. Pregunto Walter poniendo unos papeles en un folder.

-algo no esta bien. Dijo integra.

-que cosa, sir?.

-no lo se, como que dentro de poco algo pasara. En fin, no importa solo debe ser un presentimiento sin importancia.

--

Ya había pasado 5 semanas desde la muerte del abuelo de Sofía. En ese corto tiempo, ella estaba por ser trasladada hacia un orfanato. No quería ir a ese lugar, ahora se encontraba en el puerto después de despedir a diego, que partió hacia estados unidos.

-no quiero ir al un orfanato, abuelo por que me dejaste?. Murmuro la niña sentada en una caja de madera.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro, levanto la mirada y vio un papel que le llamo la atención. Camino el corto trayecto hacia el, lo miro muy curiosa y le dio una idea. Este papel tenia escrito, ''venga a nueva york, en la tierra de las oportunidades. Estados unidos''. Sofía le intereso mucho ese volante.

-un momento, puedo tomar un barco hasta ahí. Y así podre, encontrar y viajar con diego!. Es un plan perfecto!. Dijo para si misma.

Tomo su bicicleta y fue hasta su casa, cuando llego estaban dos de sus amigos, María y su hermano de 6 años, Claudio. Estaban sentados en la puerta de la casa, cuando la vieron le sonrieron y ella devolvió la sonrisa.

-hola, chicos!. Saludo Sofía bajando de su bicicleta.

-hola, Sofía!. Que haces?. Preguntaron los niños.

-vengan, tengo un plan. Dijo estacionando su bici y abriendo la puerta para que los niños entraran.

-que plan?. Pregunto Claudio.

-bueno, mañana vendrán por mi los del orfanato, y no quiero ir. Así que hoy me colare en un barco, hacia estados unidos. Dijo cargando una mochila pequeña con una lata de arvejas con un abrelatas.

-hasta allá?. Pregunto María.-ya entiendo!. Allí podrás estar con diego y conocerás muchos lugares.

-si, además podre viajar. Y no iré al orfanato.

-cuando te vas?.

-hoy, solo vine a buscar un poco de comida, mi ropa y mis ahorros.

-wow, que bueno. Nosotros nos vamos se hace muy tarde. Dijo Claudio tomando la mano de su hermana.

-esta bien, pero prométanme algo.

-que?. Dijo María.

-no se lo digan a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sergio. Dijo Sofía.

-si, lo prometemos!. Dijeron a dúo.

Estos se despidieron, y la niña metió en su mochila. Las 4 mudas de ropa que tenía, un álbum de fotografías, y $150 pesos que ahorraba. Ya eran las 20:00 y Sofía buscaba un mapa en el puerto.

-niña, quieres un horario de los barcos?. Pregunto un anciano acercándose a ella.

-que?, si seguro. Cuando me costaría?. Pregunto Sofía.

-solo $15. Dijo el anciano arrugado como una pasa.

-bueno, gracias. Dijo la niña dándole el dinero y tomando dicho horario.

Esta se fue hasta un barco grande.-bueno, aquí dice que el barco hacia estados unidos sale en 15 min. Tengo que buscar la cosa de cargas, ahí me meteré y esperare a llegar a nueva york. Pensó la niña mientras caminaba por allí y por allá.

Subió sin que nadie la viera con su bicicleta, hasta parar en una bodega. Allí había un marinero joven de unos 26 años, este la vio un poco preocupado. Para su suerte el barco ya había zarpado hacer 30 min.

-oye, que haces aquí?. Pregunto el tipo.

-por favor no me acuse!. Dijo Sofía desesperada.

-no te acusare, yo también estoy de colado aquí.

-que bueno. Dijo con un suspiro.-y tu que haces aquí?.

-trato de probar que puedo, ser todo un marino. Dijo el tipo sentándose junto a Sofía.-y tu?.

-yo voy a buscar a un amigo. Diego, de paso iré a la tierra de las oportunidades.

-la tierra de las oportunidades, pero eso es en estados unidos.

-si, por eso tome este barco para ir allí.

-pero este barco, no va a estados unidos.

-QUE?!. Dijo Sofía sorprendida abriendo excesivamente sus ojos.-ENTONCES DONDE VAMOS?!.

-vamos a Inglaterra. Dijo el tipo.

-¡¡ME EQUIVOQUE DE BARCO!!.

--

Mientras tanto, Alucard, estaba en los sótanos de la mansión hellsing.

-que extraño presentimiento. Murmuro a lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo hasta pronto!.**


	2. sofia

La dama de hielo…todo por una niña?.

-que voy a ser?. Quien me manda a parar en Londres?. Y mucho menos equivocarme de barco, no se puede ser más tonta que yo. Pregunto la niña a si misma mientras bajaba del barco. Traía un overol celeste que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con una camiseta larga de mangas naranjas y pecho gris, las prendas también lucían algo gastadas, con sus zapatillas rojas.

Ando en bicicleta hasta encontrarse en el centro de Londres, le impresiono los edificios que habían, todo el tiempo se le escapaba un WOW…

Pero mientras tanto integra salía del palacio de Buckingham. Tenía una reunión con su majestad y los miembros de la mesa redonda, discutieron sobre los temas recientes y lo demás. Hasta que la reina dijo algo que la altero un poco.

-en la próxima reunión, sir hellsing, hablaremos de un tema serio. Dijo la reina antes de que integra se fuera en compañía de Walter.-sobre sus relaciones afectivas.

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, esto se hizo notar por el mayordomo.

-sir integra, aun tiene mucho tiempo para casarse. Comento mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, que suponía lo que ella pensaba, junto con la reina. En efecto, todo era a causa de un heredero.

-si, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo, me da nauseas. Dijo integra un poco fastidiada.

-aunque nunca se sabe, una salvación puede aparecerse, cuando uno menos lo espera.

Sofía pedaleo hasta una calle, miro el mapa que compro cuando llego a Londres. Lo ojeo, su destino era el centro comunitario. Tenía pensado desayunar allí y luego ver donde podría pasar la noche.- aun falta, aquí son las 9:00 de la mañana. Pensó mientras volvía a la marcha, doblo en una esquina y siguió su camino.

Walter mientras tanto, seguía conduciendo. Pero cuando llego a doblar en una esquina, tuvo que frenar de golpe. Pues una niña pasaba en bicicleta, mientras las señales de cruzar la calle estaban en rojo, algo que ella no se percato.

Sofía mientras cruzaba, vio el lujoso auto de los hellsing. Ella intento frenar o aumentar la velocidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue, caer de la bicicleta. Voló saliéndose de esta, dando una vuelta carnera hacia atrás, terminando con las dos rodillas en el suelo de la calle. Con su mirada muy confundida.

-Walter!, por que te detienes?. Pregunto integra molesta ya que al frenar de golpe se sacudió adentro del auto.

-lo siento sir, pero una niña se cruzo. Dijo Walter preocupado bajando del auto junto con integra.

-una niña?. Pregunto integra un poco confundida.

Sofía se levanto con las rodillas sangrando, sacudió su ropa. Levanto su vista y pudo ver a un hombre vestido de mayordomo con un monóculo. Junto a el, una mujer con un traje verde oscuro, tenia el cabello largo y rubio con ojos azules.

-niña, estas bien?. Pregunto integra acercándose a ella.

-eh? . Dijo Sofía sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los lados y levantándose.-Si, no se preocupe, solo tengo unos raspones. Estoy bien.

-segura?. Dijo integra mirando sus rodillas lastimadas y sangrando.

-segura, por cierto. Me puede decir donde estoy?.

-que?, estas en Londres, en las calles 63 y 64.

-63 y 64. Murmuro Sofía mientras ojeaba el gran mapa.-aun me falta bastante.

-tu no eres de aquí verdad?. Pregunto Walter notando el acento que tenia.

-no, yo vengo de Argentina. Iba a la tierra de las oportunidades, pero me equivoque de barco. Dijo Sofía guardando su mapa.

-Argentina?. Donde están tus padres?. Pregunto integra.

-no se, nunca los conocí. Yo busco a diego mi mejor amigo, el si esta en la tierra de las oportunidades. Bueno, tengo mucho por recorrer. Dijo Sofía parándose enfrente de Walter.

-de acuerdo.

-gracias por no atropellarme. Dijo Sofía con una sonrisa, haciendo una leve inclinación y marchándose en su bicicleta.

Las dos personas miraron extrañados a la niña hasta que se fue. Volvieron a subir al auto, integra se quedo pensando en como una niña así, fue a parar en Londres. Ya a las 21:00 ella, terminaba de leer y firmar un informe. Se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por su oficina.

-que hará esa niña, aquí?. Murmuro dando una última bocanada de humo y apagando su cigarro.

-la curiosidad, no te deja concentrarte, Ama?. Pregunto Alucard apareciendo en las sombras.

-no me molestes, Alucard. Dijo integra haciendo una seña con su mano de que se marchara.

-solo dime, si tienes curiosidad. Dijo Alucard sensualmente, pasando sus heladas manos por la cintura de integra.

-maldito cínico!. Dijo integra empujándolo. -además, para que diablos quieres saberlo?.

-si en verdad quieres saberlo, es por puedo llevarte donde esa niña.

-y desde cuando puedes hacer eso?. Pregunto integra con curiosidad.

-tengo muchos poderes, que aun desconoces. Dijo Alucard besándola.

-tarado. Dijo integra molesta separándose.- y si, tengo curiosidad en que anda esa niña.

-entonces podemos averiguarlo.

-como?.

-solo te llevare donde sienta su presencia. Dijo Alucard tomando a integra con una mano en su cintura y la otra enredándola en sus cabellos dorados.

-no, solo es una niña. Dijo integra tratando de zafarse.

-segura?.

-si, no te propases, sirviente. Dijo integra molesta alejándose del vampiro.

-esta bien, si tu lo dices, ama.

-bueno, entonces vete.

-muy bien, me iré aunque es irónico ya que siempre estoy en tu sombra.

--

Sofía después de recorrer muchos caminos distintos, llego al centro comunitario. Pero se entero que allí solo lo abrían en días festivos. Así fue hasta el edificio que más le llama la atención, el parlamento. Pero mucho antes, después de ser casi atropellada por Walter, fue hasta un almacén donde trato de comprar unas vendas. Curo sus heridas, y empezó a recorrer Londres. Ya se había hecho de noche. Ya se cumplían tres semanas de la muerte de su abuelo, que la cuido siempre. El enfermo gravemente, ya tenía en su lecho de muerte 96 años. Para el, Sofía era lo mas importante en el mundo. Daría todo, con tal de verla sonreír, el y su esposa se habían hecho cargo de ella, ya que su madre murió en parto, y poco después su padre se suicido. Diego, era un conocido muy amigo de la familia. Cuando podía, pasaba tiempo en la casa de Sofía, también le daba dinero para que pudieran comprar sus medicamentos. Ya que, Sofía desde pequeña tuvo una enfermedad en los riñones, pero después de muchos tratamientos pudo curarse, sin necesitar un donante de órganos.

La niña de ojos azules, monto su bicicleta y fue hasta la orilla del rio de Londres. Allí se arrodillo frente al agua, tenía en sus manos un pequeño plato de porcelana con una vela encendida. Debajo de esta un papel que decía ''para ti, abuelo''. Puso, el platillo en el agua, para que se fuera flotando, mientras ella besaba su cruz.

-que dios, te libre y guarde en su gloria, abuelo. Dijo Sofía, cuando lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azulinos.-me, gustaría que estés ahora conmigo.

Detrás de Sofía, había un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos miel. Tenia un uniforme de policía, el vio bajar a la orilla a Sofía. Se pregunto, por que una niña de su edad, estaba allí y por que estaba sola. Opto, por seguirla se conmovió bastante al ver que ella rezaba, lo que le dio la total seguridad de que ella era una niña muy buena y pura. Camino hasta ella, y puso su mano en su hombro.

-disculpa, niña. Dijo el hombre amablemente arrodillándose junto a Sofía que se giro a verlo.

-si, señor oficial?.

-que haces aquí?. No deberías estar, con tus padres?. Estas, perdida?.

-no señor, no estoy perdida. Simplemente, me equivoque de barco y mis padres, no se nunca los conocí. Explico ella que tenia la mirada perdida en la vela, que se había alejado unos 20 m.

-hum…, ven te llevare a un lugar mas confortable. Aquí, hace frio. Dijo el hombre parándose.

-gracias, señor. Dijo Sofía, también parándose.

El oficial de policía, llevo a la niña a la jefatura. La reporto como perdida, unas mujeres policías la ayudaron a curar sus heridas que solo estaban vendadas. Y le hicieron un gran y discreto interrogatorio. Ella respondió con toda la verdad, sin mentir ni una sola vez. Estos, quedaron estupefactos al oír tal relato.

-oye, si quieres puedes pasar aquí la noche. Dijo una mujer policía de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

-en serio? gracias, señorita. Dijo Sofía.

--

A la mañana siguiente, integra apagaba su despertador, mientras Walter entraba con su desayuno. Ella lo recibió con gratitud, adoraba todas las comidas que el preparaba desde niña.

-señorita, tengo que informarle que hemos sufrido una perdida. Dijo Walter, mientras integra daba un sorbo al te.

-que perdida, Walter?. Pregunto integra un tanto confundida.

-a pesar de todo, ayer en la noche. Alguien, entro a la sala de tiro en las afueras de la mansión y saqueo unas cuantas ametralladoras. Explico el mayordomo.

-pero, que balas contenían?.

-ese es el problema, las armas tenían las balas de plata con mercurio para vampiros. He solicitado, que investiguen el asunto, por que me resulta extremadamente extraño que nos roben. Y mucho mas, que saquen las armas con balas especiales, y las otras queden intactas.

-es verdad. Dijo integra, recordando el ataque de los hermanos Valentine, hace ya varios años.-y que te dijeron?.

-que usted, tenia que presentarse en persona. Para firmar unos papeles, que den a entender que esto es de absoluta confidencialidad.

-entiendo, cuando y donde es eso?.

-necesitan, que vaya hoy y en una jefatura de policía. Un raro lugar, para algo tan confidencial. Comento el mayordomo.

-tienes razón, será algo en especial?.

-no lo se, pero creo que es mejor que adelante su trabajo. Para poder dejar ordenados sus papeles, antes de irse. Dijo el mayordomo quitando la bandeja de las piernas de integra.

Esta asintió, se levanto después de que el mayordomo se fue y arreglo como siempre. Fue hasta su despacho y empezó con su interminable trabajo. Dio las gracias, por que el vampiro no fue a molestarla en sueños ni ahora.

Pasadas 2 horas, la líder hellsing salía hacia la dicha reunión, que para su gusto era en un lugar de lo más inesperado. En el camino, volvió a sentir un presentimiento como el que sintió ayer. Pero, no era uno malo, sino uno bueno tenia el buen presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir. El problema, era que?, que iría a ocurrir para que se sintiera con ese augurio?.

Mientras tanto, Sofía terminaba de desayunar unas galletas con te. Que le fueron, generosamente otorgadas por las policías de allí. A ellas les gusto tenerla, era simpática, pero lo que más le atraían eran sus ojos azules casi celestes cielo. Pero, también era llamativa, la sinceridad con la que hablaba y la confianza que depositaba en todos. Haciéndolos sentir, como una persona querida y admirada.

-terminaste todo, Sofy?. Pregunto una mujer policía, que la atendió la noche anterior.

-si, gracias Jane. Dijo Sofía.

Integra entraba a la jefatura, pidió hablar con el hombre con el cual tenia que firmar dichos papeles. La recepcionista, le dijo que tendría que esperar un poco. Esto irrito a la líder hellsing, se sentó junto a su mayordomo, impaciente. Aunque mucho no le sorprendió seras, le había comentado que la policía tarda mucho cuando se trata de citas para algo, ella tuvo la experiencia.

-maldición, con esto tendré mucho trabajo atrasado. Pensó integra mirando su reloj y suspirando.

-señorita, es solo cuestión de tiempo, solo hay que ser pacientes. Comento el mayordomo, con un aire de sabiduría.

Mientras tanto Sofía, se dirigía a husmear por la estación de policías. Le habían dado permiso de que recorriera las instalaciones, por ella misma. Naturalmente, alguien de su edad sintió muchos deseos de hacerlo rápido, pero primero tenia que desayunar, después camino por los pasillos. Hasta toparse con la recepción, miro todo detenidamente hasta que su vista se centro en integra, pudo reconocerla rápidamente junto a Walter. Se acerco, lentamente a ellos pero sin ser notada, tomo una revista para colorear que había en una mesita y se sentó frente a ellos. Tranquilamente, empezó a colorear y cantar una canción de niños.

-_montañas nevadas, banderas al viento..._ Cantaba casi en susurro Sofía, con la vaga intención de atraer la vista de alguno de los adultos de tenia enfrente.

Estas personas estaban tan perdidas en sus pensamientos. Que un fuerte sonido los hizo pegar un salto discreto. Esto se debía, a que a Sofía se le habían caído sus crayones, en un frasco de vidrio, haciendo un fuerte chillido agudo. No hiso un gran ruido, pero el suficiente para que integra levantara la mirada.

-Upsi. Dijo Sofía, levantando un crayón amarillo del fondo del recipiente y levantando la mirada.

-…

-…

-buenos días!. Dijo ella extendiendo su mano que la estrecho con integra.

-…buenos días. Saludo integra sin emoción ni expresión.

-Integra Hellsing, ya puede pasar. Dijo la recepcionista, integra se levanto rápidamente y fue a la oficina.

-y usted, no es el hombre que vi ayer?. Pregunto Sofía volviendo a ocupar su lugar y pintando su libro de colores.

-si, le pido disculpas por casi haberla atropellado. Aunque, usted no se percato de las señales de transito.

-si, mi abuelita decía, que los accidentes pasan. Y si, fue culpa mía de no ver las señales.

- tu abuelo, trabaja aquí?. Pregunto, el mayordomo con curiosidad.

-nop, anoche un oficial bueno me trajo aquí. Pero, tengo que volver a mi marcha original.

-hum…pero como fuiste a parar aquí, en Londres?.

Sofía apretó sus labios e hiso una cara de tristeza recordando a su abuelo.-es que, mi abuelito murió y iban a llevarme a un lugar muy feo. Y diego no podía cuidarme, el esta en la marina por eso, nadie podía cuidarme. Dijo con un puchero.

El mayordomo, se sintió incomodo a hacer recordar a Sofía sobre diego y su abuelo. Un oficial, el mismo que llevo a Sofía allí, entro por la puerta principal le tenía un pequeño regalo a ella. Le agradaba muchísimo la pequeña, pero mas que nada el corazón tan puro que poseía. En sus manos, traía un pequeño cachorro, color naranja con una franca blanca alrededor del cuello, sus pequeñas patas y hocico también del mismo color que su cuello, junto con otras manchitas blancas en su estomago. Busco a Sofía, quien coloreaba un tanto triste pensando en su abuelo.

-Sofy. Llamo el hombre, caminando hacia Sofía. Ella levanto la mirada y vio que el, traía una caja con agujeros y con un listón rojo.

-que pasa?. Pregunto inocentemente, bajando del asiento.

-mira, te traje algo. Dijo el policía, arrodillándose frente a ella, y dándole la caja.

-para mi?. Gracias!. Dijo Sofía alegre, abrazando al sujeto.

-te lo mereces, por ser tan buena. De paso, ya no estarás sola.

Sofía, abrió con curiosidad la caja, de donde salto en pequeño perrito haciendo caer de espaldas a Sofía. Lamiendo su rostro, mientras ella reía y era observada tiernamente por todos incluidos, Walter e Integra que acababa de salir de la reunión.

-un perrito!. Muchas gracias!. Dijo Sofía mientras se levantaba, y comenzaba a jugar con el cachorro inquieto saltando alrededor de ella.

-como vas a llamarlo, Sofy?. Pregunto Jane que estaba al lado de integra.

-hum…no lo se, es niño o niña?.

-es un varón. Dijo el hombre.

-usted, como se llamaba?. Pregunto Sofía al hombre.

-mi nombre, es Terry. Dijo el oficial.

-entonces, tu te llamaras Terry!. Dijo la niña de ojos celestes cielo, mirando al canino, este volvió a saltar encima de ella lamiendo su mejilla.

-guau, guau!. Dijo el perro.

Integra miraba un tanto rara esta escena tan tierna. Cuando ella, era una niña de tan solo 5 años, también tenia un cachorro que era de raza san Bernardo. Era, muy apegada a el, pero por culpa de Richard su tío, murió el mismo día que sir Arthur, el lo mato a sangre fría.

El perro, se alejo de Sofía y corrió alrededor de integra ladrando juguetonamente. Ella, se sintió de nuevo como una niña, hiso una sonrisa interna. Walter, noto esto en sus ojos azules, es más el le había regalado el can cuando niña.

-Walter, vámonos. Dijo integra, para que no se hiciera visibles sus emociones.

-si, sir integra. Dijo Walter, siguiendo a integra, pero por un instante. Sus ojos, quedaron clavados en los ojos de Sofía que estaba jugando con el can. Eran grandes celestes cielo, le recordó a integra por que ella también los tenia así cuando niña.

--

Ya habían pasado, dos semanas de dicho acontecimiento, encontraron las armas que faltaban tiradas en un callejón de un pueblo en las afueras de Londres. Pero, a estas les faltaban los cargadores, y no fueron utilizadas. Esto, abría muchas incógnitas sin respuestas aun.

Sofía, la tarde en que recibió su cachorro fue transferida al orfanato católico de Londres. Pero, lo que le alegraba era que Terry la acompañaba allí. Ella, estaba en una habitación que compartía con una niña y un niño. En su cama descansaba su perro, y que Sofía acompañaba también sentada.

-Sofy. Llamo una niña, de cabello marrón claro y ojos cafés.

-que sucede, Katy?. Dijo la niña.

-ven, a Tommy le pasa algo. Dijo Katy triste.

-que cosa?. Pregunto parándose.

-el, se siente muy mal. Los niños malos lo golpearon.

-los niños malos?. Huy, vamos a verlo, la hermana maría sabe de esto?.

-no, pero creo que no debemos decírselo ella esta ahora charlando un hombre de lo mas extraño. Dijo Katy saliendo de la habitación junto a Sofía seguida de su fiel can.

-que tiene el hombre?.

-es un cura, tiene una apariencia un tanto extraña. Con una cicatriz en la mejilla, bastante alto pero se porta bien con nosotros. Explico la niña cuando entraron, a una sala de estar donde había un niño abrazando sus rodillas. De cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-que te pasa, tom?. Pregunto Sofía sentándose junto a el y con Katy a su lado.

-los niños malos, me pegaron por que no conocí a mis papas. Dijo el niño entre sollozos.

-pero Tommy, yo tampoco conocí a mis papas ni Katy tampoco. Pero, ellos no tienen hermanos pero tu si.

-yo no tengo hermanos. Confeso el niño levantando la cabeza.

-si que los tienes, a mi y a Katy. Puede ser, que no seamos de sangre pero lo somos del alma. Dijo Sofía haciendo que los otros dos sonrieran, mientras un hombre se les acercaba.

Era justo el sacerdote que había descrito Katy. Los miro con curiosidad.

-que sucede, niños?. Pregunto calmadamente mirando arrodillándose frente a ellos.

-los niños malos, golpearon a tom. Dijo Katy inocentemente.

-hum…por que lo golpearon?. Pregunto.

-es por que, el no conoció a sus papás. Dijo Sofía.-pero, yo tampoco los conocí ni Katy. Ellos se creen mucho, solo por que si conocieron a sus papas.

-oh, bueno es mejor que hable con ellos. Así, no te volverán a golpear. Dijo el sacerdote, revolviendo el cabello de tom.

-gracias padre. Dijo tom.

-gracias, padre. Dijo Katy.

-gracias, padre… decía Sofy.

-Anderson. Dijo el hombre.

-padre, Anderson. Completo la frase Sofía.

-y ustedes, como se llaman?.

-yo, me llamo tom.

-yo, Katherine. Pero, me dicen Katy.

-y yo, soy Sofía.

-que, bonitos nombres.

Así fue, los niños malos se disculparon con tom, esa noche. Una noche donde la luna estaba llena, inspiraba un gran aire de terror. Sofía, dormía tranquila en su cama donde tenia abrazado al cachorro. Cuando un gran sonido de gritos y balas la hicieron despertar. Su perro, ladraba fuerte como si algo muy malo estuviera pasando. Ella, se quedo extrañada en que sus dos hermanos del alma, no se despertaran.

-chicos!. Despierten algo, muy malo paso!. Grito Sofía levantándose, en un camisón suelto de manga larga, con cuello y que llegaba arriba de sus tobillos.

Estos, no respondieron. Sofía, se asomó temerosamente a la cama de su amigo tom. Quito de golpe las blancas sabanas, para encontrar a su hermano del alma. El, estaba desnudo bañado en sangre le faltaban una pierna y un ojo. Tenia, marcas de colmillos en su cuello. Lo mismo, que Katy, Sofía grito de terror. Pero, nadie apareció en la escena, salió corriendo seguido rápidamente de Terry.

-Hermana maría!! Hermana maría!!. Grito por todos lados, tratando de ser escuchada.- padre Albert!!. Donde están?!!. Alguien!!.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del edificio se encontraban Alucard y Anderson luchando. A causa de una banda, la misma que robo las balas en hellsing. Estos, se armaron y atacaron a las criaturas más indefensas de dios, los niños. Desgraciadamente, allí una mujer no virgen fue mordida y empezó a atacar a todos los niños, junto con un cura. Este, antes de morderlos los violaba silenciosamente. Sofía, fue salvada por la cruz que tenia colgada al cuello, y también de su perro quien lo mordió lastimándole en rostro.

-nadie, te ha llamado aquí vampiro!!. Grito Anderson mientras, le lanzaba bayonetas a Alucard, quien le disparaba. -morirás, por entrometerte en un lugar tan puro!.

-cállate Anderson!. Dijo Alucard que estaba extasiado por la batalla.-ya no aguantas, el pelear verdad?.

Estos seguían luchando, en un momento Anderson le lanzo una bayoneta a Alucard. Que paro, en su muñeca, asiéndole caer su casull 454. Pero, el no le dio mucha importancia siguió peleando con su Jackal. Sofía, corrió hasta parar detrás del padre Anderson.

-padre Anderson!!. Grito Sofía, muy asustada viéndolo con sangre.

El paladín, se dio vuelta y vio su debilidad, los niños. -Sofía!. Sal de aquí!. Grito, el paladín dándose vuelta.

En ese momento, Alucard le disparo en la espalda, el otro escupió sangre manchando a Sofía. Pero, se recupero al instante, lanzándose sobre el nosferatu. Sofía, tuvo que quitar a su perro, que intentaba morder a Alucard, pero este solo se reía. Salió de allí, y se encerró en un armario de la misma habitación. Pudiendo ver, la pelea de religiones.

Lo ultimo que vio, fue al paladín irse y el vampiro abriendo la puerta del armario.

-quien, te crees para interrumpir nuestra pelea, niña?. Pregunto Alucard, mirándola y quedando hipnotizado con sus ojos, ahora llenos de miedo y desesperación.

-yo…

El intento tocarla pero su mano le quemo a causa de la cruz de madera. Pero, a el las cruces de madera no le hacían efecto, solo la plata y etc. No lo comprendía, pero tuvo que desaparecer en las sombras, ya que escucho a personas acercarse.

Sofía, había tenido más miedo que nunca antes en su vida, Terry le lamio un poco la mejilla. Para que estuviera, un poco mas tranquila. Salió temerosamente, del armario para encontrarse con muchos cadáveres que la hicieron estremecerse mucho. Miro hacia un lado, y vio la arma casull 454 del nosferatu. Camino aun temerosa y la levanto con mucha fuerza, apenas podía cargarla. A pesar, que la niña era muy fuerte esa arma la hacia ver como una niñita sin fuerzas.

Salió del pasillo donde estaba y vio a varios policías, entre ellos Terry. Que con gusto, hubiera adoptado a Sofía, pero su trabajo lo no permitía ni permitiría. Este, la tomo apenas la vio y la cargo hacia afuera. Sus ojos, ya no tenían el brillo que solían tener solo parecían pozos sin fondo, color cielo.

Afuera, estaba integra junto con Walter, seras y Pip. Los últimos dos, se despidieron y marcharon con los gansos salvajes de vuelta a la mansión. Alucard, se acerco a integra y la miro con deseo y lujuria. Cosa, que no fue notada por sus gafas rojas.

-el objetivo fue silenciado. Dijo Alucard.

-buen trabajo. Dijo integra.

-hay, sobrevivientes?. Pregunto Walter.

-no. Dijo Alucard, marchándose. Pero, no dijo nada a causa de querer investigar por su propia cuenta, por que no pudo tocar a Sofía.

Integra desvió su mirada del vampiro y la centro en Walter que le informaba lo que habían encontrado allí.

-pero, que hicieron con nuestras balas?. Pregunto integra.

-aun, no se encuentran rastros.

-y las victimas?.

-fueron masacradas terriblemente, en su mayoría niños. Que fueron violados, masacrados y convertidos en ghouls. Explico con tristeza el mayordomo.

-es increíble, solo son niños. Pensó integra para su adentros.

El mayordomo, siguió hablando pero integra le hiso una seña de que esperaba. Ya que atrás de el, había vistió a Sofía, que la sentaban en un banco. Ella, tenía en sus brazos el arma de Alucard que presionaba contra su pecho. Aunque, le hiciera daño ya que el arma era muy pesada. A su lado, tenia a el fiel Terry que chocaba su cabeza contra el brazo de Sofía tratando inútilmente. De sacarla, del trauma del que la tenia prisionera, claro una niña de 10 años se asustaría después de ver tantas cosas. Ella, ni siquiera creía de los vampiros ni nada por el estilo.

-es, la niña, no?. Pregunto integra a Walter.

-quien?. Pregunto Walter, integra le hiso una seña para que volteara.-si, es ella. También, estaba en la jefatura. Afirmo.

-pero, que hará aquí?.

-hable con ella, mientras estaba en su reunión. Al parecer, huyo de su país, y vio a parar aquí sola.

-hum…espérame aquí. Ordeno integra, caminando hacia Sofía.

Ella, camino hasta quedar a su lado, miro los ojos de la niña. Trato de hablarle, pero no encontraba las palabras hasta que dijo:

-estas bien?.

-…

-niña. Dijo integra tocando el hombro de Sofy, después de recibir el permiso de su perro.

Ella, pego un salto asustada y la miro fijamente.-q-que quiere?. Pregunto temerosa.

-estas bien?.

-yo…quiero a mi abuelo. Dijo Sofía presionando el arma.

-que tienes allí?. Pregunto integra mirando el arma.

-esto, lo dejo el hombre de rojo. Dijo Sofía casi en susurro, totalmente traumada.

-quien?.

-el hombre de rojo…balbuceo la niña.

-el hombre de rojo, el padre Anderson lo llamo vampiro. Dijo Sofía mostrándole el arma.

-Alucard. Susurro integra, llamando a Walter.

Este, miro con preocupación a Sofía y tomo el arma de Alucard que puso en un maletín dentro del auto. Terry el oficial de policía, se acerco a integra.

-sir integra. Pregunto.

-si?.

-quisiera…quisiera pedirle un favor.

-que?.

-usted, se ha preocupado por Sofía. Y yo, no puedo tenerla en la jefatura, usted sabría algún lugar donde podría hospedarse, quizás algún hotel?. Pregunto tímido, ya que el no conocía nada de Londres, el venia de Irlanda del norte.

-hum…conozco un lugar. Dijo integra poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sofía.

-donde?.

-mi casa. La mantendré allí, hasta que usted sepa que hacer con ella.

-gracias, sir integra. Ella, no causara molestias, se lo prometo. Dijo el hombre con una leve inclinación, se despidió como pudo de Sofía y el perro.

Integra llamo nuevamente a Walter, y le explico todo. El, cargo a Sofía y la coloco cuidadosamente, en el auto de los hellsing. Ya que, ella había quedado dormida abrazando al can.

--

**Hola!!!!!. Como andan por el mundo??!.**

**Bueno, no se. En conclusión, Sofía ya se encontró con los hellsing. Segundo paso, presentarse con el nosferatu…va creo, no se. Escribiré lo primero, que se me venga a la cabeza XD.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!.**

**SIR C.J**


	3. Celos?

La dama de hielo…parte 3…Celos y Deseos…

_Integra llamo nuevamente a Walter, y le explico todo. El, cargo a Sofía y la coloco cuidadosamente, en el auto de los hellsing. Ya que, ella había quedado dormida abrazando al can._

--

A la mañana siguiente, Sofía despertaba siendo lamida en el rostro por el canino. No, entendía del todo lo que ocurrida, estaba un tanto mareada aun. Pero, se sintió bastante cómoda en la esponjosa cama, donde estaba posada. Suspiro e intento buscar sus gafas, las coloco en el puente de su nariz. Se encontraba, en una gran y amplia habitación al estilo victoriano, muy elegante, el más elegante que había visto en su vida. Pensó, que estaría en algún otro orfanato, de mucha categoría. Se levanto y tomo de la boca de Terry su overol y camiseta, fue hasta el baño donde, lavo su cara y acomodo su cabello.

No entendía que pasaba, el como llego ahí, esas eran preguntas por el momento, sin respuesta.

-creo, que beberé salir. Murmuro Sofía a su perro, frotando su cabeza.

La puerta, era bastante pesada pero después de dos intentos fallidos esta se abrió. La niña, se encontró con un elegante pasillo, lleno de cuadros y muebles finos. Camino un poco, hasta parar en una puerta blanca, con finos delineados en dorado. Dicha puerta, estaba un tanto entreabierta, de donde salían voces. Algo conocidas, pero no del todo.

-esta segura de que quiere hacer esto, sir Integra?.

-segura, Walter. Tengo el presentimiento, que esa niña puede ayudarme.

-muy bien, entonces cree que ya haya despertado?.

-no lo se, estaba muy mal cuando la encontramos. Quizás, aun este durmiendo, déjala que descanse después de esto.

-bueno, pero por otro lado, Alucard dijo que no hubo sobrevivientes. Pero, la niña tenía su casull.

-quizás, ella tenga algo en si para alejar a los vampiros.

-la cruz de madera, quizás?.

-hum…no, a Alucard no le afectan esas cosas, sino la plata y demás.

La niña de ojos azulinos, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban las dos personas. Opto, por irse pero antes Terry dio unos fuertes ladridos, haciendo retumbar toda la mansión.

-shh!!. Susurro Sofía, cargando al can. -Terry, no!.

En ese preciso instante, la líder hellsing abrió su puerta curiosa por saber que sucedía. Encontró, a la niña tratando de hacer callar a perro. Este, por su parte salto hacia Integra lamiendo su rostro, esto no la molesto mucho. Ya que, parte de ella extrañaba los besos de un perro, como cuando era solo una niña.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención, señorita. Dijo Sofía, sonrojada enteramente, tomando a su can y haciendo una leve inclinación.

-no te preocupes pequeña. Dijo Integra.

-que hago, aquí?.

-ven, te lo explicare todo en mi oficina. Dijo Integra, marchándose seguida de Walter y Sofía.

En el camino, la pequeña observaba todo maravillada, haciendo brillar sus ojos. Terry, ya se sentía un perro de la realeza, nunca habían observado una casa de ese tamaño, ni siquiera estuvieron nunca en una mansión. Seras, salía de los sótanos cansada por sus problemas para dormir, cuando vio por unos de los pasillos que conecta con la escalera, a tres personas.

Una, la reconoció al instante era Integra, la otra persona era Walter. Pero, no reconoció en lo absoluto a la pequeña que iba detrás de Integra y delante de Walter. Una pequeña, de ojos azulinos no más de 1,30 de alto, vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Que, en sus pequeños brazos cargaba un pequeño perrito que miraba todo con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua divertido, por el lugar en que se encontraba. Por primera vez en su vida, opto por volver a los sótanos, sin meterse en lo que no le correspondía, le preguntaría a su maestro, quizás el tenga la respuesta.

Walter, abrió la puerta de la oficina de Integra, haciendo pasar a su señora y a la niña. El, noto al instante que la vio en los ojos, que no era una simple niña. En ella, se podía reflejar una gran sinceridad e inocencia de un bebe recién nacido. Algo, que no había visto desde que Integra tomo el lugar de líder.

La joven líder hellsing, se sentó frente a su escritorio e invito a Sofía a sentarse frente a ella. La niña, parecía muy tímida, en efecto estaba nerviosa por no saber como llego ahí. Pero, se sentía protegida por el can.

-bien, dime como te llamas?. Pregunto Integra, entrelazando sus dedos encima de su escritorio.

-soy Sofía Robinson. Respondió, la niña con un poco de timidez.

-como, llegaste aquí?.

-vine, de Argentina. Mi abuelito murió y diego no podía cuidarme. Entonces, encontré esto. Según, diego es la tierra de las oportunidades. Explico la niña, sacando de su bolsillo el papel que había encontrado y entregándoselo a Integra.

-hum…entiendo, ahora dime que harás?.

-como, que qué hare?.

-me refiero, donde iras?. En la estación, me dijeron que eras huérfana.

-si. Yo…no quiero, volver a un lugar como ese, no quiero volver a un orfanato. Por cierto, como llegue aquí?.

-veras…un oficial, me pidió un favor. Que, pasaras la noche aquí, esta es mi casa.

-bueno, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, señorita…

-Integra, mi nombre es Integra hellsing.

-señorita Integra. Completo, Sofía.

-ahora, como no quieres volver a un orfanato…te gustaría, pasar algún tiempo aquí?. Propuso Integra, palabras que ni siquiera había pensado.

-yo…no quiero, ser una molestia.

-no, seras una molestia. Entonces, aceptas?.

-si, supongo.

-que bueno. En fin, sabes tengo mucho trabajo y no podre conocerte mas a fondo. Por lo tanto, quiero que conozcas la casa por tu cuenta. Te parece?.

-si, señorita.

-Walter, lleva a Sofía a su cuarto y acomoda sus pertenencias. Ordeno, Integra a Walter.

-por supuesto, sir Integra. Contesto, el mayordomo.

-gracias, señorita. Dijo Sofía, levantándose y saliendo seguida de Walter.

El mayordomo, condujo a la niña hasta su nuevo cuarto. Era, en el pasillo más elegante de la casa, allí había 5 puertas, divididas en dos. Una blanca, con finas marcas en dorado, visiblemente trabajada, pertenecía a la jefa de la familia, Integra. La de la derecha, con casi iguales acabados pero una poco menos aristocrática, pertenecía al mayordomo de la familia. Y en la de la izquierda, seria el nuevo cuarto de Sofía.

-bien, señorita Robinson. Este, es su cuarto. Dijo el mayordomo, abriendo la puerta.

-wow…esto, no es una casa es todo un barrio. Dijo Sofía sorprendida, entrando y girando en torno a ella misma.

-si, bueno. Sir Integra, ordeno que conozca la casa por su cuenta, así que puede empezar. Dijo el mayordomo, amablemente.

-oh, gracias. Dijo Sofía, abriendo con ayuda de Walter la puerta.

-antes que se vaya, podría hacerle una pregunta?.

-si?.

-donde, aprendió usted el idioma?.

-ah!. Si, diego me enseño desde que deje de ir a la escuela. Comento Sofía, con una sonrisa marchándose jugando con Terry.

El mayordomo, se quedo un poco extrañado de cómo esa niña, después de tanto sufrimiento podía sonreír de esa manera. Opto, por ir a la recama que ocupo la noche anterior y buscar sus pertenencias. No había mucho, solo una mochila color gris, Walter llevo la pequeña maleta al nuevo cuarto y observo su contenido. Traía unas cuantas cosas, dos mudas de ropa, medias de colores y unos álbumes de fotografías. Toda la ropa, era de segunda mano y gastada, al igual que las medias. Su atención, después de doblar la poca ropa, fue hacia las fotografías que había en los libros. Traía muchas fotografías en ellos, estaba Sofía, sus abuelos y diego en el. El último, para el mayordomo pensó que seria algún hermano o amigo de la familia.

Mientras el mayordomo de la familia hellsing, se entretenía con recuerdos de Sofía. Ella, ya había visitado la biblioteca y otros pasillos, eran muchos como para visitarlos en un día. Bajo las escaleras, y miro otras que antes no había visto. Unas del sótano, por una inocente curiosidad de niña entro. Allí, no había más que polvo, olor a sangre y muerte, unas puertas también. Ella, se interno en lo más profundo con el can, vigilando que nada malo le pase a su ama. Sofía, vio una gran y majestuosa silla, de respaldar alto con un gran y tétrico ojo en el. Junto a la silla, una pequeña mesa, una botella de al parecer vino y dos copas a su lado.

Pero, en la gran silla descansaba dormido, un hombre. Uno alto, de cabello negro, con un traje rojo.

-el…el…el hombre…el hombre de rojo. Balbuceo Sofía, asustada recordando la noche anterior.

Algo, en Alucard hiso que despertase, sintió una gran fuerza contra si. Pensó, que Integra fue a visitarlo ya que, a veces cuando estaba enojada con el, sentía esa fuerza. Levanto la vista y vio a la misma niña, que interrumpió su pelea con Anderson. Su mirada azulina, estaba completamente asustada y desesperada. El fiel amigo canino, se coloco inmediatamente frente a su ama, mirando desafiante y gruñendo al vampiro. A este acto de valentía, Alucard sonrió con burla, como siempre lo hacia.

-tu, que haces aquí?. Pregunto Alucard, levantándose.

-sir…sir Integra, me dijo que estaría aquí, algún tiempo. Respondió Sofía, temerosa.

Alucard, se paro frente a Terry, quien le mordió el brazo tratando de proteger a su ama. El vampiro, rio a lo bajo y sacudiendo con fuerza su brazo, azoto al can contra la pared.

-TERRY!!!. Grito Sofía, corriendo hacia el can, pero fue detenida por Alucard.

Miro a la niña a los ojos, entro sin dificultad alguna en sus recuerdos. Entendió su historia y por que estaba allí, pero le impresiono la pureza que contenía. Su corazón honesto que parecía el de un bebé. Alucard, nunca en su vida conoció a alguien así, ni siquiera con Integra. Ya que, cuando la conoció se volvió líder, matando a su tío. Tomo su cruz de madera, la cual no le hiso efecto alguno al tocarla, sino al tocar el rostro de la niña. Su dedo índice ardió y quemo, pero volvió a regenerarse. Tal vez, pensó que se debía a que tenía planeado probar su sangre virgen y que nadie, o por lo menos los seres impuros no podían acercársele, a no ser que sea con buenas intenciones.

A muchos esfuerzos, el can de la niña volvió a levantarse, ladrando a Alucard. Corrió hasta saltar encima de el, mordiendo su hombro. Sofía, lo tomo de inmediato, con algunas lagrimas de miedo en sus ojos. Alucard, al querer tomarla grito del susto, saliendo corriendo de los sótanos, con el nosferatu detrás suyo.

-¡SIR INTEGRA! .Llamo Sofía corriendo, un poco desorientada por los pasillos.

Integra, se encontraba en su oficina terminando de ordenar sus papeles. Cuando, escucho el grito de Sofía, llamándola llena de miedo.

-Alucard. Murmuro Integra molesta, mientras salía de su oficina.

Al salir, de esta se encontró con Sofía corriendo hacia ella. Pero, antes Alucard tomo por detrás a la niña, sujetándola con fuerza.

-ALUCARD!. Regaño Integra, haciendo que el nosferatu soltara a la niña.

Esta, corrió hasta Integra, abrazándola y llorando, empapando un poco su traje verde. Integra, casi cae ya que era, mucho más alta que la niña y llegaba a la hebilla de su pantalón. al, abrazarla presiono un poco sus rodillas haciéndola tambalear.

-niña tonta. Dijo, Alucard.

-que diablos, hiciste Alucard?. Pregunto, Integra molesta, abrazando a la niña.

-yo?. Nada, esa niña tonta fue a los sótanos. Yo, pensé que me hiciste un regalo. Contesto burlón como siempre.

-vuelve…vuelve, a los sótanos antes que te dispare balas de plata. Amenazo Integra molesta.

Alucard, desapareció en las sombras riendo. Mientras, que Integra se arrodillaba frente a Sofía, que aun no paraba de llorar.

-snif…snif…sir…sir…Integra. Balbuceo desprendiéndose de Integra.

- olvide advertirte que, no entres a los sótanos. Dijo Integra, tocándose la frente, fastidiada por su vampiro.

-lo siento, sir Integral.

-no te disculpes, fue mi culpa.

-sir, ese hombre, lastimo a mi perrito. Dijo Sofía, con la mirada baja abrazando a su can, quien respiraba agitado, mientras se aferraba a su dueña, sintiendo un gran dolor.

-que le paso?.

-ese hombre malo, lo azoto contra la pared.

Integra suspiro profundamente, no sabia que hacer con exactitud ante, estas situaciones. Walter, siempre fue el que llevaba a sus mascotas al veterinario, o las curaba. Lejanos recuerdos, como para recordar.

Opto, por llamar a su viejo mayordomo y encargarle a la niña. Este, obedeció al instante, llevando a la niña con su mascota al interior del auto de los hellsing.

-Integra…por que, diablos siempre se te ocurren todas estas ideas?. Pregunto Integra, para si misma regresando a su trabajo.-ni siquiera te gustan los niños.

Mientras la líder hellsing, pensaba por que siempre hacia lo que quería y luego se arrepentía. Seras, buscaba a su maestro, para preguntar sobre la pequeña que rondaba por allí. Lo encontró, en el mismo lugar de siempre, sentado y dormido.

-maestro. Llamo seras, a media voz pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para que Alucard escuchara.

-maldita sea, chica policía. Que quieres?. Pregunto Alucard fastidiado al ver, que nadie, quería que durmiera.

-lo siento, pero quería preguntarle, si usted sabia por que, hay un niña aquí.

-un niña?.

-si, un niña. Hace rato, la vi a ella, junto a sir Integra y Walter.

-ah, si la recuerdo. Al parecer, el nuevo juguete de Integra. Dijo Alucard burlón.

-acaso, esta celoso maestro?. Pregunto seras, jugando con sus dedos.

-celoso?. Que, Integra y la tal niña esa, hagan lo que quieran. Ahora, márchate y trata de ser alguien la vida, draculina!. Ordeno Alucard, molesto.

-si, maestro. Dijo seras, suspirando y saliendo de los sótanos.

Sofía, volvía con Terry en brazos a la mansión hellsing. Este, había tenido que ser vendado en su estomago y pata trasera. Pero, la niña se encontraba muy feliz de que el, estuviera bien, sano y salvo.

-señorita Sofía, ya llegamos. Anuncio Walter, abriendo la puerta del auto.

-por que me dice señorita?. Pregunto Sofía.

-es, un nombre de respeto. Aclaro Walter, mientras entraba en compañía de la niña.

-respeto?. Mejor, llámeme Sofy. Dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Sofy?. Pregunto Walter, extrañado.

-sip, Sofy. Así, me decía mi abuelita.

-oh, entendido, ''Sofy''.

Walter, dejo a Sofy en su cuarto con su can, para ir a la oficina de su señora. Ella, se encontraba frente a la ventana, mirando todo el amplio y hermoso jardín que poseía. Pensando y al mismo tiempo, recordándose a ella misma. Se comparaba con la pequeña Sofía, ellas eran muy iguales, pero al mismo tiempo, completamente diferentes.

Ambas, tuvieron que asumir cargos a muy temprana edad, soportar muchas perdidas. Pero, a diferencia de Integra, Sofía aun podía sonreír con una verdadera inocencia y felicidad de una niña. Algo, que la joven líder hellsing, no pudo hacer desde que su padre murió.

El mayordomo, entro con una bandeja de plata, que sostenía la cena de Integra. Miro, extrañado a su señora y de paso, analizando rápida y pero detalladamente. Y también, comparándola con la de la pequeña Sofía.

-buenas tardes, sir. Saludo Walter, entrando.

-Walter, que paso con la niña?. Pregunto Integra, sentándose en su escritorio.

-a mi parecer, parece una buena niña. Dijo el mayordomo, colocando la cena en el escritorio.

-si, yo también lo pensé. Pero, creo que no se llevara muy bien, con Alucard.

-Alucard, es bastante ''celoso'', por alguna cuestiones. Dijo Walter burlón.

A esto, Integra se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos levantando una ceja.-que quieres decir, con eso Walter?.

-nada, sir.

-lo que me sorprende de ella, es como llego aquí. Supuestamente, Inglaterra corto toda relación con Argentina en 1982.

-es, cierto. No han, habido barcos ni negociaciones, de parte de ellos con nosotros, desde la guerra de Malvinas.

-tu crees, que podamos averiguar algo sobre ella?.

-quizás, al ser inmigrante, dudo un poco que podamos averiguar todo lo que quisiéramos.

-si, es verdad. Además, de que no es una niña como las demás.

-por cierto sir, creo que es mejor que hable con ella.

-por?.

-por que, es una de esas personas, de que siempre dicen la verdad con solo que lo preguntes.

-si, creo que lo hare ahora. Dijo Integra, terminando su cena y levantándose.

La joven líder, marcho directamente al cuarto de la pequeña y nueva visitante de la mansión Hellsing. Ella, se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón, viendo su álbum de fotografías, después de cenar. Mientras que el can descansaba en los cojines de la ventana. Tocaron la puerta.

-ya voy. Dijo Sofía, parándose delante de la puerta y con un poco de dificultad abriéndola.

-hola, Sofía. Saludo Integra.

-oh, hola sir Integra. Dijo Sofía, con una sonrisa dejando que el sir pase.

-que estabas haciendo?. Pregunto Integra, con curiosidad.

-nada en especial, solo miraba mi álbum.

-como esta tu perrito?.

-bien, ahora esta durmiendo. Le gustaría ver mis fotos?. Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa.

-si, seguro. Me encantaría. Dijo Integra amablemente, sentándose en el sillón donde la niña estaba sentada.

Sofía, tomo su álbum y se sentó en las piernas de Integra. Ella, miro sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo algo en ella, le gustaba el suave calor de la niña. Haciendo, que la niña se apoyara en su pecho, mientras Integra acariciaba su cabello, con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

-estos, son mis abuelitos. Dijo Sofía, señalando la foto de sus abuelos.

-ah, y donde vivías?. Pregunto Integra, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sofy.

-aquí. Dijo la niña, volteando la página y dando a conocer, una pequeña y pobre casa.

-esa?. Pregunto Integra extrañada.

-si, sé que no es la mas elegante, ni si parece en lo mas mínimo a esta casota. Pero, en verdad, me gustaba mucho.

-entiendo, quien es el?. Pregunto Integra, señalando a diego vestido de marinero.

-el, es Diego y es mi mejor amigo. Aclaro, Sofía.

-el, es tu hermano mayor?.

-ojalá lo fuera, pero no. El, era amigo de mis papas y de mis abuelos. Pero, no pudo cuidarme por que esta en la marina.

-en la marina?.

-si, y el recorre toodoo el mundo, en barco. Dijo ella, sonriendo.

Después de varias anécdotas de la vida de Sofy, Integra se topo con unas extrañas fotografías. Estas eran tres, una era una mujer con un bebe en brazos, su cara estaba muy tachada por un marcador negro. La otra, era de un hombre en la misma posición, con la cara también tachada. Y la ultima, era de un bebe que era sostenido por las otras dos personas, pero sus caras también estaban tachadas.

-que paso con esto, Sofy?. Pregunto Integra, suavemente, corriendo el oscuro cabello de la niña detrás de su hombro.

-no lo se, los abuelos y diego, nunca me lo han dicho. Dicen, que eran unas personas de las que no me tengo que acordar. Dijo Sofía, soñolienta apoyándose en Integra y abrazándola.

En el acto, quedo dormida. Integra, sonrió internamente y siguió mirando el álbum por su cuenta. Hasta, quedar dormida abrazando y atrayendo a Sofía hacia si. Mientras, ella la abrazaba apoyándose en su pecho.

Alucard, ya hacia rato que había despertado y regresaba después de una misión. Opto, por molestar en la noche a su ama. Fue a su oficina y no la encontró. Por lo que, tuvo que buscarla con la mente. Al hallarla, descubrió también la energía pura con la que se encontraba. Esta, era la pequeña Sofy.

No le importo, una simple niña, no lograría ganarse en corazón de su ama, antes que él. Fue directamente al cuarto, y vio a su ama como nunca antes la había visto.

Solo con su camisa, dormida profundamente, rodeando con sus brazos a la pequeña. Sofía, se acurrucaba en la líder hellsing, aferrándose a su camisa. Hundiendo su cabeza, en los pechos de Integra, como una hija lo hace a su madre.

Alucard, estallo de celos, apretando sus labios, acercándose lentamente a la pequeña. Nadie, lograría interponerse, entre el y su ama. Pero, nuevamente fue expulsado por la pura alma de la pequeña.

Tenia, dos opciones, aceptar a la nueva Integrante de la familia hellsing. O, deshacerse de ella para que Integra, solo se enfoque en el. Pero…esa era la incógnita, aceptaría a la niña casi como una hija?. O tomaría el camino fácil y se desharía de ella?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ah!!!!!!!!!**

**Que bueno es estar de vuelta!!!!!:DDDDD**

**DIOS!. Que felicidad! !!!!!!!Me siento…como la re Wa….xD**

**En fin, ahora que decidirá Alucard?. Para que Sofía no se interponga entre su ama y el?**

**Hum…ya veremos que pasa…:P**

**Bueno…como no tengo con que llenar esto, les dejo un cartelote….**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XDDDDD**

**Bueno, nos vemos!**

**SIR C.J**


	4. Mi Primera Navidad con los Hellsing's

Ehhhh….eh?

Hiiii!!!xD

Como andan todos??

Al pedo, supongo. Va, si estan leyendo mis fics seguro que si XD

En fin…en que quede la otra vez?

Ah, si. Weno, y como iba diciendo…

Había una vez un barco chiquito!!! que no podía, que no podía, navegar!!

Si ese barco fuera más grandeeee!! Si podría si podría navegar!

Weno como verán, ahora estamos por navidad así que todo navidad!!Wiiiii XD

A ver…Entonces….

La Dama de Hielo, capitulo 4….

''Mi Primera Navidad con los Hellsing's''

Bastante frío en Londres, cabía mencionar. Faltaban exactamente 16 días para navidad, lo que recurría a que todas las tiendas se prepararan para el festejo de las fiestas. Moños, adornos, papeles de regalo y demás. Los niños se amontonaban en las tiendas, para ver los juguetes y algunos exigirles los mismos a sus padres.

Claro, todos se preparaban para hacer las compras navideñas. Y digamos…que los Hellsing's no son una excepción.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la inesperada llegada de la niña Sofía a la mansión. En ese lapso, no solo la niña se fue acostumbrando a estar allí, sino que ya estaba en plan de ser una Hellsing.

La niña, ahora con 11 años cumplidos, caminaba sin cesar por los pasillos buscando a sir integra. Ella, ya no vestía como antes, pero tenía aun los mismos valores y virtudes que cuando llego. Estaba vestida, con un vestido blanco con un ''poncho'' rojo sobre el vestido, con una trenza en su largo cabello negro, guantes de lana roja y zapatos de charol negros.

-sir integra!!!. Llamaba por los pasillos.

Buscaba por doquier, en las oficinas, los cuarteles incluso debajo de su cama. Entonces, al volver por la vez 15 a su oficina, por fin la encontró. En su mente se oyó el ''al fin!!''.

Integra, se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, con un traje azul y una corbata roja, ya que el traje verde, había sido destrozado en una ocasión, por el ahora indomable Terry.

-sir integra…la estuve buscando. Dijo Sofía, entrando a la oficina.

En la oficina, solo retumbo la suave y tierna voz de la niña. Integra, concentrada en su trabajo, apenas sintió su presencia. Acto seguido, Sofía tomo de la mano a integra.

-sir Integraa!!. Llamo un poco mas fuerte.-no, va a venir a hacer las compras navideñas?.

-eh? ah…sisi, iré es que solo terminaba de revisar unas cosas. Dijo integra, riendo nerviosa.-ve al auto, yo voy ahora.

-pero, no tendría que trabajar sabe…es época de navidad y nadie lo hace, mire nomás al señor Dracul, no movió un dedo en toda la mañana. Dijo ella, tirando de la mano de integra.-y no me quiso ayudar a bajar el árbol de navidad, que aun no lo hemos puesto.

-el, nunca hace nada así que, es normal eso. Dijo integra, levantándose y saliendo de la oficina.-aun no arman el árbol?, pensé que ya lo habían puesto con Walter y Seras.

-Ammn…no.

-de todas formas, si quieres quédate y que Walter haga las compras, no es mucho. Dijo integra, un poco cansada.

-oh, vamos!. Sir integra, no sea vaga!. Dijo ella, tirando un poco mas fuerte bajándola por las escaleras.-es navidad!, además quiero que vea, lo que hise en el colegio!.

-esta bien. Dijo integra, saliendo de la mansión.

Afuera estaba Walter y Seras esperándolas. Walter, le coloco un costoso abrigo a integra y junto con Seras partieron bajo las calles blancas de Londres. En medio del camino, debajo de Sofía, había un perro, que no era Terry.

En efecto, apenas cuando la niña movió los pies, lanzo un gran ladrido que hizo gritar a la niña. Acto seguido, el perro de seis ojos rojos salía y pesadamente caminaba a sentarse junto a integra.

-vete AHORA a la mansión, Alucard. Dijo integra, molesta.

-no. Quiero, ver que me compraran para navidad. Dijo Alucard, aun en forma de perro.

-maestro, eso no se dice. Dijo Seras.-es sorpresa.

-además, como si fuéramos a comprarte algo, tu nunca me diste un regalo de navidad!. Dijo integra, abriendo la puerta en plena marcha, pateando a Alucard haciéndolo caer en la acera.

-Sir integra!. Sonó a coro, Walter, Seras y Sofía.

-te vas a la mansión, AHORA!. Ordeno integra, señalando el camino desierto.

Alucard, le ladro muy fuerte y convirtiéndose en su forma normal. Miro a integra y ambos se hicieron señas, que mejor es que no sean nombradas.

45 minutos pasaron, cuando los cuatro bajaron a las calles de Londres. Seras y Sofía irían por un lado y Walter e integra por otro. Cabe decir, que Seras y Sofía se parecían, ambas corrían a ver juguetes o mascotas, incluso pegarse a alguna vidriera para ver alguna muñeca o juego.

-mira!!, es la nueva Cindy Max Power!. Dijo Seras, señalando una muñeca.-con accesorios para navidad!.

-mira, eso!. Es el nuevo trineo 3000!. Dijo Sofía, sonriendo.

Mientras, ambas fantaseaban por una calle. En otra, se encontraban Walter e integra caminando con unas bolsas, hasta que integra doblo de pronto a la feria de artesanos.

-pensé que habían desaparecido estas cosas. Comento integra a Walter.

-yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero, cabe decir que hace mucho que no tenemos una navidad. Respondió Walter.

-si, unos 3 o 5 años. Pero, siguen habiendo los mismos retrasos.

-como cuales?.

-las personas, para comprar a ultimo momento. Claro que estamos en ellas, pero son bastantes, al igual que los niños que hacen berrinches por un simple juguete.

-Umm…creo, que no tendría que quejarse por ello, sir. Dijo Walter, conteniendo una risita.

-por qué?.

-por que, recuerdo a una niña que aguanto la respiración hasta ponerse morada por un cachorro y, que lloro durante 5 horas por una muñeca. Dijo, sonriendo mirando a integra.

Integra miro hacia abajo y frunció el ceño.-quería un cachorro, todos en mi colegio tenían y mi muñeca mi padre la rompió cuando la lanzo por las escaleras.

-entonces, por lo menos de los niños no puede quejarse.

-hablando de niños, tengo que comprarle un regalo a Sofía.

-que cree que le gustaría?.

-Umm, no lo se en si. Pero, no le atraen mucho como las muñecas y eso.

-sino, tendría que estar unos minutos con ella para ver que le gustaría. Aunque, sinceramente a esa niña, no le importan los juguetes o cosas materiales.

-tienes razón en eso. Sinceramente, no se que comprarle. Pero, ya tenemos los regalos de todos….otra cosa por la que no me gusta navidad. Dice integra, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra en el rostro.

-tiene que conocer bien a las personas, para obsequiarles algo, sir. Por otro lado, ya hemos depositado el bono navideño de los empleados de la organización. Dijo Walter, entregándole un papel.

Mientras ellos caminaban, viendo las tiendas y demás, un fuerte grito los hizo voltear a los dos.

-SIIIIRRRRR INNNNTEEEEEGRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El agudo grito, retumbo por todos los lados que se vieran. Al voltear, integra diviso a Sofía llorando y frente a ella una niña de cabello rubio con rizos y ojos verdes muy claros.

-vamos!!, llora todo lo que quieras, tonta!. Desafío la niña de no mas de 12 años.-esto es mío y de nadie mas, tu eres muy estupida y pobre como para tenerlo!.

La niña, llevaba en sus manos el trineo 3000 que, Seras lo había comprado para Sofía, pero al alejarse un poco la niña rica lo tomo. Detrás de ella, estaban sus padres que se notaba por apariencia que eran extremadamente ricos.

La niña, había empujado al barro, roto las gafas y tomado el trineo de la pequeña Sofía. Ella al principio no lloro, pero si lo hizo cuando la niña insulto a los Hellsing's y sus miembros.

-A propósito, HUERFANA!, que paso con tus padres?. Se murieron? Y tus abuelos?, seguro que NADIE te quería y por eso te abandonaron.

Integra y Walter, presenciaron todo el momento del insulto, al igual que Seras que discutía con la madre rica. Integra, a punto de degollar a aquella niña, hizo el peor comentario para Sofía.

-Seguro, tus padres y abuelos, eran una BASURA!. Maldita gente POBRE que, no tiene derecho de nada. Me dan lastima!, seguro que nunca te quisieron y por eso prefirieron morirse antes que estar contigo!!. Se burlo la niña.

Los azules ojos de la niña, se transformaron en lágrimas y coraje. Se levanto lentamente del barro con la cabeza agachada y miro sin gafas a la niña, que resulto ser compañera del colegio.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente.-nadie…NADIE, insulta a mi familia ni a los Hellsing's!!!!!. Grito con ira, lanzándose sobre la niña, quien grito agudamente, como si la estuvieran descuartizando.

Y, no era para menos. Sofía, le arranco parte del cabello, la pateo, mordió y insulto. Hasta que Walter, pudo tomarla y el combate dio su fin.

-Sr. Walter!!! Déjeme!!. INSULTO A MI FAMILIA Y A USTEDES NO LO PUEDO DEJAR ASI!!. Dijo ella, forcejeando a Walter, manchándolo con barro.

Seras, después de discutir con la madre de la niña, pudo conservar el trineo. Integra, le grito al padre y ambos tuvieron una seria discusión. La que, esta de mas decir, gano el de peor carácter, ósea…integra. Al volver la vista, Sofía seguía forcejeando pero mas que nada llorando, por que le había dolido lo que le habían hecho. Integra, entendió bien lo que le pasaba, ella siempre fue burlada por no tener madre y esas cosas.

Ordeno que todos fueran al auto, que ella hablaría con Sofía. Todos se fueron y la niña, quedo sentada en una banca abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro en ellas. Integra, quiso que la viera pero ella no quiso.

-shiiifff….si…sir…in…tegra. Musito, sofy bajamente.

-si, sofy?. Pregunto integra, parada frente a ella.

-perdón, por ensuciar el vestido que me compro. Dijo ella, abrazando mas fuerte sus rodillas.-y también, por pelearme así, se que eso le da mala fama a usted, lo siento mucho.

Integra, opto por arrodilladse frente a sofy, levantar su cabeza y limpiar con un pañuelo sus lagrimas. Le hablo, que ella también sufría lo mismo por no tener mamá, pero que por lo menos ella tenia a su padre y Walter, que la amaban mucho.

Y que por eso, el hecho de ya no tener a sus abuelos, no significaba que ya nadie la quería. Sino, todo lo contrario, todos en la organización la querían mucho, incluidos Seras, Walter y ella, incluso Alucard también menciono.

Ni la mismísima integra, pudo creer que palabras tan maternales, salieran de ella. Pero, le hablo a sofy, hasta que ella sonrío y hizo que integra la cargue ya dormida hasta el auto. Donde, estaba Pip y Alucard también, ya que ambos habían sido ''excluidos'' de la historia. (N/A: XD)

La niña, fue acomodada entre el pecho de integra y las piernas de Seras. Ambas, querían degollar a los padres de la niña y a ella también. Pero, en ese momento Walter sugirió una idea más…''elegante''.

-podría, ''aplastarlos'' en la fiesta de navidad de su majestad, sir. De paso, podrá presentar a la pequeña, no le parece?.

En eso, una tétrica y malvada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de integra. Dentro de su mente, se escuchaba el:

Muhajajajajajajaja!!!!!

El resto…se irá en el otro cap

* * *

XDDD

Y que onda?

Medio medio eh? :P ñ_ñ

Y weno, aquí la 4 parte de la dama de hielo y…que les puedo decir?

Que…que weno eso xD

Que mañana rindo matemática y se que me la llevo a marzo ;_;

Entonces, en fin.

Adoro, como integra hace bosta a los tipitos esos *-*


End file.
